Harry Potter: Dark Path
by WritinGod05
Summary: Harry grew up in the way of the dark and follow him as he follow the dark path. Neville!BWL. Dark!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Dark Path

"Normal Conversation"

'Inside thoughts'

AN: I was halfway through this chapter when Explorer decided to reset on me. Nice way to start a story. lol. I think this is better than the first edition though. Read and Review readers. Read on.

**Chapter 1: Dark Beginning**

**Present Day**

Loud shouting and cries could be heard all around a small village, where houses are burning and dead bodies littered the streets. Two figures was walking side by side along the trail of dead bodies under the light being illuminated by the full moon.

"What do you think?" The figure on the right asked his companion, in a business-like manner. The other figure didn't say anything as he continued walking. A tall man, looking no older than 30, with blue eyes and regal features, and a mid-torso length straight golden blond hair, wearing dark robes was revealed as the light from the full moon.

"Not bad, I suppose. How long are we going to play this game we're playing and move in for the next phase of our plans?" The other figure answered after a long pause as he looked at the other man, with no hint of emotion. His face was young-looking that he could not be older than 25. He had eerie, bright green eyes, and shoulder-length raven hair that was perfectly combed back.

"Soon enough. We'll finish the preparations in another year. We'll gain control of the Ministry and it will be just a matter of time until the other two Ministries fall under our command." The blue-eyed man said.

The green-eyed man nodded and didn't say anything else as they continued walking until they reached a group of people, all wearing dark robes, gathered around. When the group heard them approach, they quickly turned around and hurriedly knelt down in front of the pair.

"My Lords." The group said in unison. The pair nodded and motioned the group to stand.

"Was the information we intercepted proved to be true and they were in this village?" The blue-eyed man asked the group. A man wearing dark robes with a hood up, covering half his face and only showing his lips stepped in front of the group.

"Yes, my Lords. We have them bound." The man answered respectfully as he motioned someone from the group to bring the captives forward. Two captives, one was obviously a woman and the other was a man, that were bound and their faces were covered by a black cloth. The captives were shoved forward in front of the two Lords.

"Finally" The green-eyed Lord said with a touch of annoyance in his voice. The two captives' heads snapped towards the voice even if they couldn't see him.

"I-It-t c-can't be yo-ou?" The woman captive said fearfully as the male captive was shaking in fear. The green-eyed Lord sneered at the pair, but didn't say anything.

"Bring them back to the dungeons." The blue-eyed Lord ordered the group. The group answered in affirmative before apparating out with the captives. He then turned to the younger-looking Lord.

"We should go too. The Aurors should be here soon, Harry." The younger Lord nodded and they both apparated out.

**Past: ****October 31, 1981**

A figure wearing a dark cloak with a hood on was walking through the street in Godric's Hollow. He sneered as a few children who were giggling while wearing their Halloween costumes. 'Filthy muggles.' The figure thought as he walk past them. He walked towards his destination and smirked as he found the house that was supposedly Fideliused. He was extremely lucky that the Potter's secret keeper joined his ranks and told him the secret or their place.

He had looked for the Potter's due to a prophesy that one of his Death Eaters had overheard being given by a seer to his most hated enemy, Albus Dumbledore. His Death Eater had come to him immediately and told him what he heard about it. He wasn't able to learn of the full prophesy, but he didn't care. He ordered his Death Eaters to find a child that was born at the end of July. His Death Eaters found that only two children fitted the criteria that he was looking for. A pure-blood child by the Longbottom's and a half-blood child by the Potter's. Both families were both ancient and noble, but the only difference was the wives of the head of both houses. The Longbottom's wife was a pure-blood, while the Potter's wife was a mud-blood or a first generation with from a muggle family. He learned after that the Potter's were hidden right away while the Longbottom's stayed at their ancestral manor. So he decided to go after the Potters, but he couldn't find them up until recently.

He stopped in front of a house and pushed past the gate carefully, so not to get noticed by the occupants of the house. He peeked through the front window and saw a family of three sitting in the family room. The father, James Potter, was playing with his child while the mother, Lily, was watching them. He sneered at the sight and walked in front of the door, pulling a white wand out of his sleeve. He pointed his wand, showing an unnatural long fingers, and blasted the door out of its hinges.

James Potter quickly gave his son, Harry, to his wife, Lily, and ran towards the door. He gasped when he saw the figure and knew exactly who it was.

"Lily, it's him! Go!" James shouted towards his wife and not noticing the wand pointed towards him. He heard a low voice uttering the two most horrifying curse words and only had time to face as a green light hit him in his chest, making his dead body fall where he stood.

The figure sneered before following Lily and her son upstairs. He found them in the nursery where Lily was standing in front of his son, who was in the crib, with her hands spread apart.

"Stand aside, silly girl!" The figure sneered.

"No. Not Harry. Me! Take me instead!" Lily cried out while blocking her son from the figure.

"Stupid mud-blood!" The figure spat and pointed his wand at the horrified mother. "Avada Kedavra!"

Lily let out a strangled shout just before she was hit by the killing curse and fell on the floor beside her son's crib. The figure walked slowly towards the child that was looking at him directly with his eerie green eyes that looked like the color of the killing curse itself. But before he can even reach the crib, he was sent flying to the wall. The figure's hood fell and looked up after a few moments showing his face. He had a pale skin, a chalk-white, skull-like face, snake-like slits for nostrils, red eyes and cat-like slits for pupils. He saw a gray cloak hooded figure holding the Potter child.

"Voldemort." The gray hooded figure said, void of any emotion.

"Who are you?!" Voldemort roared with rage as he stood up. All he can see is a thin lips from under the hood. Before he can even say anything, the other figure disappeared leaving a swirl of black smoke. Voldemort roared in rage as he seethed. He heard a commotion downstairs and apparated out.

* * *

Sirius Black came rushing in after he apparated close by for a visit and saw that the front door was busted in. He felt his heart shatter when he saw his best friend, James Potter, on the floor lifeless. He searched the area with haste, looking for his best friend's family, hoping that they have at least survived. He was devastated when he entered the nursery and saw Lily dead on t he floor, but couldn't find their son anywhere. He slumped on the floor, crying.

A few minutes later, A tall, huge man, that's half-giant, came in.

"Sirius! Leave Harry to me. Dumbledore's orders!" The man said, looking everywhere for said toddler.

"Harry's gone, Hagrid." Sirius said in anguish, much to the half-giant's horror.

"Whad'ya mean he's gone? Tha' can't be?" Hagrid bellowed. He got no answer from the heart-broken man, but a strangled sob.

A few minutes later, a tall, old man with a long white beard, wearing a periwinkle blue robes and a hat tilting over to the side, and white long hair came in with a few men wearing red robes came rushing in.

"Hagrid, where's Harry?" He asked quickly when he saw the half-giant.

"Sirius said that he's gone. He ain't here, Dumbledore." Hagrid said somberly.

Dumbledore looked at Sirius liked he grew a second head. Harry should have been in Sirius' hand after Harry vanquished Voldemort in order for his plans to be followed.

"Sirius, what happened here? How could be James and Lily Potter be dead. No one could have killed them without you telling anyone about where they are." Dumbledore asked with a bit of accusation in his voice. The red-robed people called Aurors instantly looked at Sirius suspiciously.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore like he grew another head. "You're accusing me of being their secret keeper when it was your great idea to let Peter Pettigrew to change places with me of being their secret keeper?!" Sirius yelled at the old man. He knew at the beginning that it was a bad idea to do it in the first place. The rat animagus cannot be trusted. The Aurors' gaze then transferred to the old man, making him uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry. It must have slipped my mind." Dumbledore said, trying to take the attention from him.

After a few minutes, all the people in the house heard a loud stomping sound and quickly rushed I front of the house. A red-robed person stopped in front of the group.

"There has been an attack in the Longbottom manor!" He said breathlessly making Dumbledore pale as he rushed out quickly.

* * *

The gray cloaked figure appeared outside a huge gate and walked forward as the gate swung open. He never stopped his stride until he reached a richly decorated door and he only stopped for a moment as the door swung open with a small creature, with a tennis ball eyes and bat like ears called a house elf, was waiting for them just inside the door.

"Master." The house elf squeaked with a low bow.

"Randolph. Is the room for Harry ready?" The figure asked the house elf.

"Yes, Master Gellert. As you asked." The house elf replied.

"Good. You may go." Gellert dismissed Randolph.

Gellert proceeded to walk until he reached the third floor and entered a room that was richly decorated that will suit a child and laid down Harry on the crib. Gellert then removed his hood revealing a man, looking no older than 30, with shining blue eyes and regal features, and a shoulder-length golden blond hair.

"Rest, young one. I will not let you get controlled by just anyone. I promised someone to prepare you whatever means necessary for you to survive." The handsome young-looking man told the toddler that was sleeping soundly at the crib. He looked at the toddler for a moment before turning around and left the room; proceeding to his office.

* * *

When Dumbledore and the Aurors reached the Longbottom manor, they quickly ran inside hoping that it wasn't too late for the occupants of the manor. They found the once-elegant door blasted open and a couple of house-elves laying lifeless on the floor. The only sound the new arrivals can hear was the crying of a child.

Dumbledore rushed to where the cries were coming from and found Augusta Longbottom's body just outside the broken door. He rushed over to check for any signs of life and luckily found that she was just knocked out. He then proceeded inside the room, to his shock along with the others who just arrived, and saw a heavily damaged room that has a huge hole at the side of the room. They saw four people wearing a full Death Eater robes with a mask laying unconscious at the floor, and a singed black robe in front of the crib, where a crying baby was still located. They also saw Frank and Alice Longbottom's bodies lying just beside the crib.

"Rufus, take some of your men and take the Death Eaters into custody. Kingsley, check the conditions of Frank and Alice." Dumbledore said in a commanding voice, shaking the others from their gazes and springing into action.

Dumbledore walked in front of the crib and checked the toddler's condition, and found a curiously shaped scar in the boy's forehead.

'He must be the prophesied boy.' Dumbledore mused as he looked at the singed robe.

"Frank!" An old woman's voice shouted from the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw that Augusta Longbottom woke up from her state of unconsciousness.

"Augusta. I'm happy that nothing bad happened to you?" Dumbledore said, giving the old woman a sad smile.

"How's my Frank and Alice?" Augusta asked as she groggily walked towards the crib and picked up her grandson, and rocked him carefully to stop the toddler from crying.

"Frank is alive, but I do not know what condition he is in. I suspect that he has been over exposed from the Cruciatus curse. I'm afraid that Alice is dead." Kingsley said after ordering some of the lower ranked Aurors to conjure a stretcher for Frank.

"You must bring him to St. Mungo's immediately." Dumbledore ordered and the ordered Aurors left immediately with Frank's body in the stretcher.

"Now Augusta, can you tell me what happened here?" Dumbledore said, feigning ignorance for the moment.

"Him and the Death Eaters overpowered our wards and came bustling in. My family felt the wards flare after the first barrage of curses and I asked my son to go to his wife and child. I told the house-elves to at least slow the attackers as long as they can, but they didn't even last long. I was about to reach where my son's family went before I lost consciousness. That's all I can give you." Augusta said with a somber tone. She was going to excuse herself so she can go check on her son, but Dumbledore spoke before she can.

"I believe I know what happened here." Dumbledore said, shocking the others in the room and gaining a suspicious look from the old woman. "After you lost consciousness, Voldemort along with Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Radolphus Lestrange, with Barty Crouch Jr. attacked Alice and Frank. I suspect that the Death Eaters were the one who sent the Cruciatus curse at Frank, but Voldmort was the one who killed Alice." Dumbledore stated, ignoring the gasps and shudder of the others from mentioning the Dark Lord's name.

Dumbledore paused for a bit and took a deep breath. "But when he sent it to Neville, the curse rebounded and instantly killing Voldemort." Everyone in the room gasped and turned in the sleeping toddler in his grandmother's hands. "Neville is the only known survivor of the killing curse and the symbol for this is the lightning-bolt shape scar on his forehead." Dumbledore said, knowing it wasn't exactly the truth.

"What happened to 'His' body?" Rufus Scrimgeour, the Head Auror, asked while looking at the singed black robe; knowing who owned it.

"That, I do not know." Dumbledore replied, thinking that it wasn't important to know the full facts just yet. "Augusta, I ask that you give young Neville to me. It will be safer for him to grow up outside of the Wizarding world because I am sure that he would be very famous. He was the first one to survive the killing curse after all." Dumbledore asked, or demanded, the old woman.

"And why would I want to be separated from my grandson?" Augusta said while shielding the boy away from the ancient looking man.

"Augusta, you must-" Dumbledore was about to argue, but was cut-off by the old woman.

"No, Dumbledore. Neville need to be raised up where his father grew up. The last time I checked, I am his relative." Augusta said, realizing how important and famous his grandson will be. And with that, he turned around and left the pissed off old man behind with the Aurors.

* * *

Dumbledore apparated in an ancient looking castle, with the sun already rising in the sky. He was very exhausted after trying to convince Augusta Longbottom to hand Neville over to him without success. He could not bring the case over to the Wizengamot because he had no hold over the Longbottom boy. He also failed in locating the Potter boy, much to his frustration. He also later found out that Sirius Black disappeared without a trace after he left the Potter's cottage. All his plans went to waste and he needed his plans to come to fruition for the greater good. He sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples.

"Albus, is it true? That he's gone?" A tall, black-haired witch with her hair combed back into a tight bun wearing black robes asked Albus Dumbledore, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, yes. It's true. I saw his robes, but his body was gone." Dumbledore answered, giving a small smile.

"Then the other story is true then, I suppose?." Minerva McGonagall asked. Dumbledore nodded figuring the news had already broadcasted.

"A toddler killing the most hated Dark Lord in Britain. The Daily Prophet was calling him the Boy-Who-Lived over the wireless. Unbelievable. The boy would be famous." Minerva said with a smile gracing her stern looking face.

"Yes, young Longbottom has managed to vanquish Voldemort. But if you would excuse me, I have to get some rest. It has been a long night." Dumbledore waved at the witch as he made his way towards his room.

'Harry Potter, where are you?' Albus Dumbledore thought as he walked away.

* * *

**9 years later**

A sickly-looking yellow light soared towards a boy with raven-hair reaching past his shoulder. The boy rolled to the side avoiding the light as it melted the concrete where he was a moment ago. He pointed his black wand towards his attacker and sent a purple light. The attacker conjured a stone slab to intercept the purple light and it exploded into small pieces. The boy stood in his spot, slightly out of breath, and his wand was pointing towards his opponent; ready to react at any moment. His eerie green eyes looking directly across the blue eyes his opponent's who was doing the same thing.

"Good job, Harry. You've grown and learn a lot under my tutelage over the years." The man praised with a look of pride in his face; as he relaxed and put his wand back in its holster.

"Thank you, Gellert. I'm hoping for more of your guidance in the near future." Harry replied as he too relaxed, but kept his wand in his hand.

Gellert nodded and called Harry to follow him towards the house. Harry brushed off the dirt from his clothes as he followed after Gellert. A house-elf appeared and offered both a glass of water as they sat facing each other in the living room.

"As you should already know, you will be starting your magical education soon. Do you know which school you're planning to attend to?" Gellert asked after he finished his water.

Harry already knew that Gellert had attended Durmstrang Institute when he was young. He also knew that even though Gellert not may not look like it, he was older than what he actually looks like. He also knew that Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore had a very rocky past. The Wizarding world believes that Dumbledore had defeated Grindelwald and sent him to Nurmengard all those years ago, but that wasn't the case. It was true that Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald and sent him to prison, but he didn't stay there. He left after making sure that the Wizarding world was assured that he was imprisoned. 'How stupid are they to think that they can imprison Gellert in his own fortress.' Harry mentally snorted.

He shook his head and thought which school should he got to. There are three major schools he can attend to: Hogwarts School, Durmstrang Institute, or Beauxbatons Academy. He knew that the Wizarding world knew that he was alive, but now missing at the moment. He was told by Gellert about it and his name was always mentioned every Halloween, his parents', Alice Longbottom's, and Voldemort's death anniversaries. He also knew that Dumbledore has a strong desire in finding him seeing that he was the one that always asking and pushing for him to be found.

"I want to attend Hogwarts." Harry replied after a few more moments.

"Very well, but we need to take care a few things in order for you to attend Hogwarts and not be harassed by the old fool." Gellert sneered at the end. Harry looked at the man curiously, but nodded.

"We need to visit Gringotts tomorrow for you to get an inheritance ritual. It's not necessary, but it is the only way for you to have a record that you have come back at the Wizarding world. This way the Ministry of Magic will receive a copy of the inheritance ritual informing them of your return. I suspect Dumbledore will make a big fuss out of it, but we'll talk about what you'll say." Gellert told his young protégé.

* * *

**The Next day**

Harry was standing in front of a huge mirror in his room as he looked over his appearance. His tamable shoulder-length hair tucked behind his ears showing his unhindered green eyes and his handsome young face, with high cheekbones and full red lips; showing a regal looking features. He was wearing black robes over his semi-formal clothes; consisting of green dress shirt, black dress pants, and a greenish-tint of dragon hide shoes. He looked at his diamond-encrusted watch and saw that it was five minutes before he was due downstairs. He looked over himself quickly, checking for anything out-of-place before exiting his room and walking downstairs towards the living room where the floo was located. When he got there, he saw Gellert standing in front of the floo and waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Gellert asked Harry when he saw him enter the living room. Harry nodded as he walked where Gellert was. "Good. Let's go then."

Gellert took a handful of the floo powder and stepped inside the 10-foot-tall elegantly designed floo. He threw the floo powder and said "The Leaky Cauldron." He disappeared in a flash of green fire. Harry followed after him after doing the same thing.

* * *

A/N: This is the first chapter. This should be the average size of every chapter. This will be a Dark Harry fic and Harry will stay dark. There is a poll for the main pairing.

R&R please. Tell me what you think. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter: Dark Path**

**Please Read the AN.**

**AN: I'm sorry the poll wasn't posted in my profile after a day or two after I posted the first chapter. I already had enough votes that someone already won the main pairing. I needed the winner for this chapter and one already was on the lead. It was my favorite pairing too. The poll will still be up though. I added a few people too. This will not be a harem story. I just need to know who you want Harry to tap. lol.**

**I also want to say that even if Harry will be dark in this story, doesn't mean that he's going to be hater all the time. Bad people have someone important to them too you know. I know I said that this fic will only have one main pairing, but it doesn't mean that Harry cant have fun with others. lol. He is dark after all. **

**And sorry for the delay. I got addicted to Naruto and One Piece fics lately. Sad to say that there weren't a lot of good and original fics. **

**Now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: Inheritance**

Harry stepped out of the floo in the Leaky Cauldron and saw Gellert waiting for him. Gellert didn't change his appearance as no one will be able to recognize him, seeing that Dumbledore looked very ancient compared to him. Harry walked over to him as Gellert waved his wand to remove the soot from Harry's robes. Harry would have done it himself, but didn't want to risk people from seeing him using a wand. They walked out of the room and into the main lounge. The Leaky Cauldron was busy, as usual. Witches and wizards were busy chatting and having breakfast. The pair went straight to the back alley and Gellert proceeded to tap the correct bricks to gain passage to Diagon Alley. When the bricks parted, they continued their trek to Gringotts.

While they were walking, Harry was glancing around at the different stores, but refrained from gawking even if it was his first time in Diagon Alley. He wasn't raised that way. He saw quite a few people walking around with their family, going from store to store. He didn't pay much attention to where they were going, but studied how the people around him was reacting. He was trained by Gellert to always be on alert. Harry didn't notice anyone acting out of the ordinary except for a dirty-looking man wearing ragged clothes looking around suspiciously, carrying a bundle of books. He didn't mind him much attention because he knew the man was just a petty thief.

When they reached Gringotts, Harry saw two goblin guards at the door as they approached it. The guards bowed as they passed them and Harry read the warning poem engraved at the entrance, which he found amusing.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

There were many goblins walking around the bank and sitting behind every counter; weighing gold, silver, and bronze coin; inspecting different sizes of gems or tending to patrons. There wasn't many people inside the bank and there were a few tellers available. They walked towards an available booth.

"We would like to meet the Potter account manager." Gellert said to the goblin even if the goblin wasn't looking at them. Harry knew that goblins didn't want to waste anytime because time equivalents to gold for them. Every wasted time also equivalents to wasted money. So it was better to get straight to business.

The goblin snapped his fingers and another goblin came quickly. "Take them to Grimjaw." The goblin behind the counter said without looking up from what he was doing.

"Follow me." The other goblin snarled.

The pair followed the pair until they reached a richly decorated door. The goblin knocked thrice and they heard a grumble saying "Enter." from the other side of the door. The goblin opened the door and motioned for the pair to enter. Harry and Gellert walked in and sat down from the chairs in front of the table.

"I would like to claim the Potter fortune." Harry stated as soon as he sat down.

The goblin across from him quirked an eyebrow.

"Very well. You would need to take an inheritance test. If you fail the test, it would be the death of you. Stealing is the most punishable crime in Gringotts Bank. This is the punishment for the people that try to steal the fortune of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses." Grimjaw explained. Harry nodded.

Grimjaw took out a parchment and a golden dagger from his drawers, and set them down on top of the table.

"You need to drop a few droplets of bloods in the parchment with the dagger. It will determine if you are fit to inherit the Potter Fortune. And if it does, it will show you everything you own." Grimjaw motioned Harry to do what he needed to do.

Harry wasn't fazed about the fact that he will be punished with death if ever there was a chance of him not inheriting it. He knew he was going to get it. Harry then proceeded to cut his palm without even flinching and let his blood drop in the parchment.

After a few seconds, the blood started to move around the parchment and formed words. It read:

**Lord Harry James Potter,**** Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**

**Father: James Potter (Deceased)**

**Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans (Deceased)**

**Inheritance:**

**- Potter Vault Number 589**

**- 25% ownership with the Daily Prophet**

**- 20% ownership of Nimbus Company**

**- Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley**

Harry nodded after he read what was written in the parchment. He already knew that he would inherit the Potter vault, but he didn't knew that his family owned the rest of what the parchment contained.

'So Harry has some control of the Daily Prophet. That is good to know. We can control the information the people of the Wizarding world has to know about Harry.' Gellert thought to himself.

"Lord Potter." Grimjaw stated as he pulled out a ornate-looking box from his drawer and slid it towards Harry.

Harry opened the box and saw a gold signet ring with the Potter insignia engraved in a round blue diamond. Harry slid the ring on his right thumb. He felt a prick where he slid his ring and saw that the ring flashed white a little. Gellert already told him that most, if not all, the signet rings for the old houses will do that to confirm the identity of the wearer. If the wrong person wore the ring and the person wasn't part of the family, it will cause for the person to die instantly.

"Lord Potter, your ring will act as a portkey to your ancestral home. I believe that it was sealed of over 10 years ago, when your parents went into hiding. You just need to say 'Home' while putting a bit of magic where your ring is located." Grimjaw said.

Harry nodded.

"Can you explain the contents of the Inheritance part to me?" Harry asked while not showing any emotion to the goblin. Gellert told him that showing any emotion in front of a goblin will be a show of weakness.

The goblin grumbled incoherently before clearing his throat.

"It stated in the parchment that you now own the Potter Vault Number 589, so you own everything inside of the vault. Normally, you will not get full inheritance and will only be able to access a trust vault for spending money. But since you are the last of your line, you will be able to access all of it.

You also own 25% of the Daily Prophet. So the Potter Vault receives a monthly deposit from the Daily Prophet. The same applies for the Nimbus Company. Diagon and Knockturn Alley belongs to the Potter family for generations and every rent of the establishments there also goes to the Potter Vault. This is the reason why you are the richest wizard in the Wizarding world in Britain." Gimjaw finished.

Harry was shocked to learn that he was the richest wizard in Britain, but his face didn't show it. He simply nodded.

"I wish to visit my vault to acquire some spending money and to check the contents of the vault." Harry stated.

"Very well." The goblin answered and pushed a button on top of his table. He also took out a small brown dragon-hide money bag, with Gringotts emblem on it, and handed it to Harry. "That money bag will be able to hold upto 10,000 galleons. Compliments of Gringotts." Grimjaw said and gave a smile, but it looked more like a predatory grin instead because of the goblins sharp tooth.

Harry nodded to the goblin as he and Gellert followed the other goblin who came in to escort them to the Potter vault.

They walked for a few minutes until they reached the entrance of the cave where the vaults were located. The goblin escorting them whistled and a cart came hurtling in the tracks and stopped in front of them. The three of them stepped in the not-so-safe looking cart and hurtled towards Vault 589 in neck-breaking speeds. Harry actually enjoyed the ride quite a bit, but Gellert wasn't much of a fan.

They stopped in front of the Potter vault and they all stepped out of the cart. Harry noticed that the Potter vault was the only one in a long stretch of hallway, and he saw that the other side had vaults with only a few feet apart from each other. Harry was asked, or barked, by the goblin to put his hand where his ring was located against the door. Harry did so and noticed that the ring flashed again along with the door as they door quickly slid open. Harry saw that the vault was very wide because of all the currency it contained. He then understood that it was the reason why there was only one vault in that hallway. It was to contain the vast wealth of the Potters. The Potter vault needed the space.

He entered and saw quite a few jewels displayed in a glass container. There were different kind of jewels that looked quite exquisite and very, very expensive. There were also an assorted golden cups with the Potter symbol and what-not displayed along the wall. He then noticed that there was a small round table with a log book just beside the door of the vault. He picked it up and scanned it. He saw the updated amount of money he had. It said on a side note that there was a minimal amount of Sickles and Knuts because it had been converted to Galleons to minimize the space consumed by it. Harry thought that it made sense because there were 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, meaning there are 493 Knuts to a Galleon. So it was better to convert the Sickles and Knuts to Galleons to lessen the space.

The log book also contained where and what the various things the vault contained. At the very end of the log book, there was a official looking letter with both red wax seals of Potter and another family on it. He took it out and walked over to where Gellert was standing and checking an ornate-looking golden dagger.

"Gellert," Harry stated and getting the other wizard's attention. "do you know what this is?" Harry handed over the letter.

Gellert looked at the letter and saw the two seals on it. He checked the other red wax seal and recognized it. He knew the family was a not a liability because of their connections and alignment. He smirked at the boy.

"Harry, this is a marriage contract." Gellert said, shocking the boy in front of him but handled himself quickly.

Harry got the letter back from his wayward, very young looking grandfather and opened the letter. The letter said that he was betrothed to Daphne Greengrass. It had the signature of both of their parents and it also stated that they should be married when both of them turned to 16. Harry took the news that he was betrothed calmly. He knew he was going to marry someone someday and that was already taken care of. He only wished that the girl he was going to eventually marry was satisfactory.

Harry then handed the letter back to Gellert for him to check it over and Harry walked in front of a huge stack of Galleons and started dropping money in the money pouch Grimjaw gave him earlier. He stopped putting some Galleons when the bag wouldn't allow any more. There wasn't even a noticeable decrease in the stack as Harry removed 10,000 Galleons from it. After that, Harry and Gellert exited the vault and went back to the surface. They were escorted out of the bank and they walked to the apparition point.

"You want to visit your ancestral home now?" Gellert asked.

"Yes." Harry answered as he lifted his right hand and grabbed Gellert's hand with his left. He sent a bit of magic in his ring and said "Home." With that they disappeared and deposited the both of them in front of a Manor. The pair landed on their feet as an old, small well-dressed house-elf popped in front of them.

"Master Harry has returned." The old house-elf said with a bow. "My name is Randolph, Master Harry. I had been the head elf of the Potter family since before the late Master James was even born." The elf introduced. "Do you want to be escorted around the Manor, Master?"

"Yes." Harry simply answered and began walking, following the old elf.

The Manor was very expansive and kept well maintained by the house-elves employed by the Potter family. Randolph had told him that there were 10 more house-elves apart from him. The Manor had pair of impressive wrought-iron gates. A grand fountain was in a middle of the driveway and had neatly trimmed grass surrounding it. The Manor was two-stories high and with a basement. It had a total of six grandly designed, diamond-paned windows. Two for the top floor, two in the ground floor, and two-short ones for the basement. The Manor was in pure marble which only solidified the Potter's wealth.

The front door was huge and very ornate, painted in white that matched the marble stone completely. When the doors were opened, there was a red carpet with gold trimmings on the side that was rolled at least ten-foot in. There were also two black flags hanging down with the golden-colored Potter crest on it. The drawing room was located at the right side of the corridor which had a long and ornate table in the middle with very comfortable looking chairs. The was a long stretch of diamond-paned windows along one side of the wall, which made the room very bright. There were portraits of the deceased Potters in the other side of the room; and a huge fireplace that was easily seven-foot tall and ten-foot wide under the portraits. Three chandeliers were hanging down above the long table.

Another huge fireplace was located at the front entrance, just below the stair leading to the second floor and basement. The dining room was located at the back of the Manor, which had a pure glass window and a glass door leading outside. The dining table was at least as long as the table in the drawing room and also had three chandeliers hanging down from the ceiling. It was mostly just designed like the drawing room. There was a patio just outside the glass doors of the dining room. The library was also located in the ground floor. There were rows and rows of books, sorted accordingly. The office was also located in the ground floor; which contained the wards room. The Ball room was located in the basement along with the kitchen, wine cellar, and the house-elves quarters, which was quite spacious. There were powder rooms located in every room.

The second floor consisted of the sleeping chambers. The master bedroom, and at least ten guest rooms. Every room had its own bathroom. The master bedroom was the most spacious of them all, obviously. It had a queen-sized, four-poster bed. It had a walk-in closet beside the master bathroom. The master bathroom had a shower that had a nozzle from each side of the shower room, which can easily fit in four people. It also had an indoor Jacuzzi that can also easily fit in ten people. It also had an ornate and spacious bathtub, a toilet, and a two richly decorated sinks, with a mirror above and in front of it.

At the back of the Manor, it had a half-regulation-sized Quidditch pitch beside a pond and a dense forest at the very end of the Manor. Randolph told them that there was a ward to prevent anything from the forest in coming in the open area.

By the end of the day, Harry was very exhausted. Gellert decided to move in with Harry in his ancestral home. Gellert had called his personal elf, Dolly, to help the Potter elves move both of their belongings. Harry will take the master bedroom and Gellert will take one of the guest rooms.

After eating the small feast the Potter elves cooked, Harry and Gellert retreated to the office.

"Harry, I suggest you check the ward-book." Gellert said. Harry entered the ward room and took the ward-book from it. Only the head of the house can enter the room without suffering severe consequences. He laid it down in the table and opened it. The only people allowed to enter without assistance were Harry and his parents. Gellert was able to enter because he was with Harry at the time.

Gellert assisted Harry to remove the name of his parents from the list and add his to it. Harry did so. He knew that removing his dead parents names from the list was a smart move because there might be a chance that polyjuice can trick the wards. Gellert and Haryy were also very impressed at the wards of the Manor. The wards will instantly incinerate anyone that wasn't in the list that can overpower the wards that kept the unwanted people out. It also had a strong muggle-repellant wards and strong notice-me-not wards to avoid being noticed by muggles.

The pair had retired after Harry deposited the ward-book back.

* * *

Harry and Gellert was having breakfast the next day when a house-elf popped in and gave them both their copy of Daily Prophet. The very front page was about Harry's return to the Wizarding world.

**Harry Potter Returns to the Wizarding World**

**by Thomas Camby**

**We received reports yesterday that Harry Potter returned to the Wizarding**

**World yesterday. It was said that the then-missing Potter visited **

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank yesterday for unknown reasons. We, The Daily **

**Prophet, had asked for an interview with Gringotts, but the only thing**

**they have said was it was not our business, and they already **

**told the Ministry about the young Potter's visit to the Ministry of Magic.**

**It was also reported that Albus Dumbledore heard about the appearance**

**of the young Potter and called in for an emergency Wizengamot**

**assembly. The Wizengamot had issued an order to the goblins to**

**tell them what was the reason of the visit of the ****nine-years-missing Potter. **

**The Ministry of Magic only got a ****report saying that Harry Potter visited Gringotts **

**yesterday. ****But then again, the Gringotts spokesperson told them that by doing so, **

**the ****Gringotts Wizarding Bank will be breaking the confidentiality of their**

**clients, and they will not be breaking that anytime soon.**

**The Daily Prophet asks Mr. Harry Potter to allow us an interview to know**

**what happened to him during his missing years and if he can remember **

**anything from the night You-Know-Who attacked his parents house in**

**Godric's Hollow all those years ago.**

Harry put the paper down and continued eating. It was absolutely lucky for him that Gringotts didn't say anything about his inheritance. Gellert had initially thought that the Bank would be sending the Ministry a full copy of the test. Both of them knew nothing about his other inheritances, so it was a win for them. The less people knew, the better. He and Gellert had already made a believable excuse for him to use. Both of them finished eating and went to the office to write the excuse both of them made.

**Daily Prophet,**

**This is Harry James Potter. I have read in the morning paper that you were asking for an interview, but I deeply apologize that I will not be able to grant your request. I can however, tell you where I have been these past nine years. I was raised by my family in my mother's side. Fortunately, my uncle visited hours prior to the attack and took my out to visit his family. He told me that my parents refused to leave to avoid getting recognized. My uncle later learned that both my parents were attacked and decided to keep me hidden for my safety. I am very thankful to him for doing so. ****He kept up with the event for the recent years and saw that the Wizarding Britain had finally calmed down. He was certain that I will be safe to return in this world.**

**Please forgive this short explanation, but this is all I can say for now. Rest assured that I am safe where I currently am. Until next time.**

**HP**

As expected, the Daily Prophet printed the letter the very next day and made a fuzz about it, not in a negative way. Dumbledore, however, told the prophet that he needed to take a hold of Harry Potter, but Rita Skeeter asked what he needed to take a hold of Harry for. That immediately shut the old man up, but recovered quickly saying that it was for Harry's safety.

It fell in deaf ears however. The letter was good enough for the public and Dumbledore lost quite a bit of support from gaining custody of Harry Potter because of his past attempts to take away the Boy-Who-Lived away from his grandmother. He had forced the Wizengamot to give him the custody over Neville Longbottom in the past, but Augusta Longbottom, his grandmother, had a strong support from the light-sided families. Even though Dumbledore was the leader, the other light-sided families didn't knew why he kept taking Neville away. He didn't tell them any of his reason. That was why, over the years, Dumbledore lost some of his hold over people. The people didn't just blindly follow him anymore.

* * *

**A week later**

Marcus Greengrass and his family were eating breakfast when a snowy owl flew through the open window and landed in front of the Greengrass patriarch offering the tied up letter in her leg. Marcus and her wife, Ayanna, looked at each other curiously before he took the letter. The owl flew to a perch nearby and took a drink before going to sleep.

Marcus saw the letter had the seal of the Potter family and immediately knew what it was about. Him and his family practically knew nothing about the Potter boy except at what they have read in the Prophet. Not wasting anymore time , he broke the seal and took the letter out. He read it carefully before settling it down in the table.

"That was from Harry Potter. He wishes to meet with us and his betrothed." Marcus told his patient family. He, Ayanna, and their youngest daughter, Astoria looked at their eldest daughter.

Daphne had already been told about the marriage contract and she accepted it fully. She was a pure-blood and she acted like one, but not overtly like the Malfoys. She knew that the Potters were the richest family and one of the oldest one's too. She was nervous about learning that she was about to meet with her betrothed, but she did not show it as she wasn't raised that way. She just hoped that Harry Potter wasn't as obnoxious as Draco Malfoy. She nodded to her parents and sister. She needed to accept whatever was dealt to her.

Marcus called for their house-elf and told him to take a parchment, a quill, ink, and a seal in his office. He then responded that Harry and his guardian was invited to join them tomorrow for lunch and possibly, dinner. He then sealed the letter and tied it to the snowy owl that delivered the letter to them. It took off as soon as the letter was securely tied up into its leg.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Gellert stood in front of the fireplace in the office, dressed in their best. They were about to floo over to the Greengrass Estate at around 11 in the morning. Harry stepped in the floo and said "Greengrass Estate" before he threw the floo powder in. He stepped out graciously out of the floo of the Greengrass'.He moved out of the way to avoid being stumbled over by his companion. He saw that there was a family of four across from him and they looked at him with varying expressions. Five seconds after, Gellert came out the same way as he did and waved his wand on himself and Harry to clear out the soot.

"Welcome to Greengrass Estate." Marcus greeted respectfully at the pair. The paired bowed back a little. "My name is Marcus Greengrass. My wife, Ayanna. And our two daughters, Daphne is the eldest and Astoria is my youngest." Marcus introduced while gesturing politely to every person. Marcus was a tall man. He stood at around 6'2" and had a lean, but athletic build body. He had a black hair reaching his shoulders, brown eyes, and a fair complexion. Ayanna stood at 5'6" and was very gorgeous. He had a very curvy body with a huge bust that perfectly matched her body. She had a blond hair reaching her lower back, light blue eyes and also had a fair complexion. Daphne was a miniature version of her mother, just without the assets that came with age yet. While Astoria had her father's hair and eyes and her mother's beauty.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Harry James Potter and this is my guardian, Gellert." Harry replied, omitting Gellert's last name for now.

Ayanna smiled at the two visitors and put her hands on Daphne's shoulders. "This is our daughter, Daphne. Your betrothed." Ayanna said as she looked at Harry.

Harry being raised properly by Gellert with the pure-blood ways, stepped in front of Daphne and bowed a little. Daphne returned the bow but never taking her eyes off Harry's. She raised her hands and Harry kissed her knuckles politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady." Harry said after the required greetings. He was very happy that Daphne looked like her mother, and will surely took after her.

Daphne smiled at her betrothed. She was really happy that her betrothed wasn't someone like Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had practically bragged about his family's superiority right after they were introduced to each other. She just stopped listening to him after his third paragraph of superiority. She was very,very happy that Harry was well-mannered and trained properly in the pure-blood ways based from how he acted thus far. She was also very glad that the chances of Draco sinking his claws into her just disappeared into nothingness. Once a pure-blood woman was betrothed, it can never be revoked unless a person or family wanted to get charged and executed with line theft for trying to break a betrothal. That was one of the most punishable law just under the usage of the Unforgivables.

Astoria was also introduced to Harry and was similarly greeted the same way, except for the ending remark. After the greeting were done, Daphne and Astoria then had been asked by Ayanna to escort Harry around the Estate for a tour while they wait for lunch to get served. The three adults proceeded in the drawing room to get more acquainted.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Gellert said as he sat down in one of the plush chairs. His blue orbs gazing at the husband and wife as they sat across from him, making them flinch slightly.

Marcus and Ayanna didn't feel that intimidated when they first met. They didn't even feel that intimidated in the presence of the most deadliest Death Eaters who were sent to them from time to time in the past for fund collections. They weren't Death Eaters, but the were aligned with the dark families. It didn't affect them much during the war because not a lot of people knew that they were a dark family and even lesser that they were as rich as the Malfoys. Only the inner circle of Voldemort knew they were dark family, and the Greengrasses were one of the families who knew the members of the inner circle. They weren't affected much because no dark family will rat out another willingly. It also helped that the dark families who knew valuable information was a member of the Wizengamot. Marcus was a member of the Wizengamot and was suspected, but he was never questioned due to no evidence of affiliation or even a little mention of their name at all.

Even if he was aligned secretly with the dark families, he never approved some of the things that Voldemort and his henchmen did. He knew next to nothing about Voldemort, and he knew that Voldemort wasn't the Dark Lord's real name. It was just easier to pay than to get tangled up in a mess. The support was also a plus and they wouldn't worry about getting raided and attacked too.

They approved of the marriage contract with the Potters when both of their children were just born. Lily Potter approached them about the contract then and she somehow managed to convince her husband, James, about the contact. The Greengrass family was eager to merger the family because of the Potter family's reputation even if they stayed neutral bordering to light-side during the war.

"Yes. Likewise." Marcus answered calmly even if he was really unnerved by the young-looking man. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your full name." Marcus said trying to diffuse the tension. How wrong he was.

"It's Gellert. Gellert Grindelwald." Gellert answered with a smile. His smile grew bigger when the two Greengrass eyes bugged out.

Marcus and Ayanna both remembered a rough picture of Grindelwald when he was young. And if their memory served them right, he looked the same as the picture taken when he was in his late twenty's. Both of them now were more scared than ever before. Here was a man thought to be long dead or forgotten and just showed up in their house with their daughter's betrothed.

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to help my great grandson get acquainted with his betrothed." Gellert said with his smile never leaving his face.

"B-But how are you related to Harry Potter?" Marcus asked after calming his nerves for a while.

"Oh. His mom was my granddaughter. She was adopted, you see. A muggle family took her in when my son and his wife died in the muggle world. I found her quite awhile back before that mess with Voldemort. She contacted me and asked me to look after Harry when something happened to her." Gellert answered. 'They don't have to know about the prophecy and everything connected to it, yet.'

The pair was dumbfounded at what they were hearing. Here was the one and probably the best of the Dark Lords looking after his great grandson.

"Are you still," Marcus paused, unsure on how to continue. "active?" He finished, hoping that it wouldn't offend the man.

"Very much so. I'm sorry, but I couldn't indulge my secrets for now. I know that you follow the rule, but I couldn't indulge all my secrets. I'm sure you understand." Gellert replied. He had been actively recruiting for years ever since the last dark Lord died. He just kept a very low profile.

The Greengrasses nodded in understanding, but they were still very wary of the man. They were both relieved that Gellert Grindelwald was quite fond of Harry Potter. They knew that when the time comes, they will support Grindelwald and Harry Potter as their families were already connected. Family First was the first rule to follow after all before betraying your comrades.

* * *

**And that's done. I received a lot of love for the first chapter. I hope this one do too. If there were any inconsistencies or whatsoever, then lemme know so I can fix it. I went back and forth in some parts to equalize and connect it. I might have missed some stuff.**

**Please Read and Review.**


End file.
